


run me (like a river, daddy)

by reyofdarkness (mitslits)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy!Kylo, F/M, Spanking, dd/lg, little!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/reyofdarkness
Summary: Sometimes, Rey doesn't need to have control. Kylo is always there to take care of her.





	run me (like a river, daddy)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to TheKnightsJedi for putting up with my questions about dd/lg and making sure i didn't come up with anything too offensive
> 
> also thanks to sarkany for beta'ing~

Rey sits with her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes are wide open and staring, but it’s too dark in the small space to see anything. The thin strip of light invading from underneath the closet door illuminates her toes, but little else. She doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting there. Less than an hour, if she had to guess. She hopes she won’t be alone much longer. It isn’t very nice to be alone. 

The nightmares had come again last night. They were the same, always the same. Blurry figures walking away, away, away, even as Rey called out for them. They never looked back. They never faltered. They always disappeared. 

Rey grits her teeth against the memory of the nightmare that hangs over her like a fog and hugs her knees closer to her chest. 

He’ll be home soon, she tells herself. He’ll see what you’ve done, and he’ll make things okay. 

It would have been better if he’d been home when she’d acted out--he never tolerated her tantrums--but it would be good enough as it was. Rey wants,  _ needs,  _ the reassurance of him after these kinds of nights. 

Minutes tick away one by one, uncountable as Rey hides away. Eventually, however, there comes the sound of a door unlocking, opening, closing. The strip of light is interrupted by a pair of feet. 

Slowly, the door to the closet swings open. 

He is already Kylo. Rey can tell by the way he kneels to her level and catches her by the chin. “You’re hiding,” he says. 

Wordlessly, Rey unwinds her arms and holds them out to him. There’s no need to ask; he knows what she’s looking for. 

Kylo picks her up in his arms bridal style, and Rey settles her head on his chest. 

She pushes her face into his neck, inhales deeply, lets her breath out in a sigh. “Daddy’s home,” she whispers, more to herself than to him. 

Kylo settles into an armchair, still holding Rey to him. He strokes his hand over her hair, combing through it gently. “Were you hiding from me?” he asks. 

Rey doesn’t lift her head, just shakes it against his head in a silent no. 

“I hope not,” Kylo says, and his voice has fallen a few notches deeper, cousin to a growl. “Because I’ve only known my little girl to hide when she’s broken something, and we’ve talked about your tantrums. You haven’t broken anything, have you?” 

Rey bites her lip only because he can’t see her face. She shakes her head again. 

Kylo puts his hand under her chin and forces her head back until he can see her. “No?” 

“No, daddy. I didn’t break anything.” Rey tries to lay her head on his chest again, but he holds her still. 

They sit like that for a moment in silence, Kylo’s eyes boring into Rey’s. He breaks the stare abruptly, lifting Rey off his lap and setting her on her feet. “Come with me.” 

Rey follows obediently after him, even though she already knows where they’re going. 

Sure enough, Kylo takes her into the kitchen where a black mug speckled with stars lies scattered in pieces on the floor. Rey had gotten it for Ben a few months before, and she knew he was fond of it. It would be easy enough to buy him a new one, after this. 

Kylo gestures to the mess and glances down at her to make sure she’s looking. “I’m going to clean this up.  _ You  _ are going to wait for me in your room. Understand?” 

Rey bites her lips again and nods. 

“Go, then.” Kylo turns away from her to dig out the broom and a dustpan. 

Rey walks back through the living room and down the hall, pausing briefly in front of the doorway to the room she shares with Ben. How much trouble, she wonders, would she be in if she waited for him there instead?

She only hesitates for a moment before continuing on to the room that’s decidedly hers. She’s in for enough already. But she holds onto the idea, tucking it into the back of her mind for later.  

The light of the room drives away the last dark vestiges of her nightmare. The sunshine yellow and white walls are bisected by a strip of wallpaper patterned with daisies. There’s not much furniture since it doesn’t often function as a living space, but most of what is there is painted white or light green. It feels like summer in four walls. 

The bed is a twin, barely big enough for the two of them to lie on together. This is where Rey sits and waits for Kylo, her hands folded in her lap, her eyes downcast. 

She knows when he arrives; his presence fills the room. 

Kylo walks over to her, kneels in front of her, and clears his throat. 

Rey lifts her eyes to his face for just a moment before letting them fall again. “I’m sorry I broke it,” she says, her voice small. 

“I’m not upset about that,” Kylo says. “I’m upset that you lied about it. You can’t to lie to me, Rey. Ever.” 

Rey nods once. 

Sighing, Kylo places one finger under her chin and lifts it until he can see her face. Her eyes hold his. “I’m going to punish you for this so you’ll remember next time. No lying.” 

Another nod. 

“Good.” Kylo gets to his feet and gestures for Rey to do the same. “Get up. And take your pants off.” He waits until she’s off the bed before sitting down himself, watching her intently. 

Very aware of her audience, Rey pulls her pants down and steps out of them, shoving them out of the way with one foot. She slips a finger into the waistband of her panties and tugs at them. “These too?” 

It’s Kylo’s turn to nod. “Those too.” 

Rey stands before him half-naked, her hands clasped behind her back, her head bowed. She rocks back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet, a thrill of anticipation running through her. 

Kylo pats his lap, the command simple but effective. 

Rey stretches herself across his legs, the soft flesh of her stomach pressing into his thighs. This--this cessation of control, this reversion to the child she’d never been allowed to be--is luxury. She can feel his eyes on her as she settles, and it makes her shiver. 

The first touch of Kylo’s hand is to the back of her knee, but it still makes Rey startle. “I’m going to spank you ten times,” he says as he brushes his fingers over the sensitive skin on the back of her legs. “I’m going to count them off as I go.” His hand stops just below the curve of her ass. Leaves Rey sparking like a livewire. “Are you ready?” 

Rey presses her forehead into the mattress and nods. 

Kylo squeezes her thigh. “Are you  _ ready? _ ”

“Yes, daddy,” Rey breathes. 

There’s a breathless space when Kylo’s hand leaves her and stays gone, the moment before a rollercoaster drops. Then it returns with a loud smack, and Rey presses her forehead harder into the bed. 

“One,” Kylo says, and there’s a hint of roughness on the edge of his voice. 

Pain comes with the very first blow. It blossoms slowly, spreads deliciously through all of her. Rey clutches at the covers. By five, she’s sure she has handprints. Six, and she won’t be sitting down properly for a day or two. Seven, and she can’t keep back a small sob. 

As they go, Kylo grows hard beneath her, his length pressing against Rey’s belly. She squirms until she’s lying directly over it and smirks at the sensation. 

“Eight.”  _ Smack. _

“Nine.”  _ Smack. _

“Ten.”  _ Smack. _

~

He holds her after, lips against her forehead in an almost-kiss, arms wrapped loosely around her. Rey’s arms are wound around his neck, her head on his shoulder. 

She spends a few minutes close to dozing, warm and sated and radiating contentment. 

Eventually, she shifts. Raises her head, straddles him, and kisses him like she’s starving for it. He makes a small sound at the sudden assault but doesn’t object, just tightens his hold around her. 

Rey doesn’t pull away until she has to breathe. She presses a kiss to the left corner of his mouth, then his right. “Ben,” she whispers to his lips, and they respond in a smile. 

“Big again?” he asks. 

Rey places a final kiss to the corner of his jaw. “Big again,” she confirms. Her mouth brushes over the shell of his ear as she pulls away and leaves a whispered “thank you” behind. 

Ben collapses onto the mattress and tugs at Rey’s wrist in a silent entreaty to join him. 

But Rey pulls her hand from his grip and stands instead. 

“Where are you going?” Ben asks as she moves away.

Rey bends to retrieve her underwear, giving Ben an eyeful of the still-pink and shining skin of her ass. “Shopping.” She throws the last words over her shoulder with a cheeky grin. “I think I owe someone a mug.” 

  
  



End file.
